Extra Terrestrial
by LadyInume
Summary: set during party of newmoon before breakup. Edward "thinks" he and bella are fine in relationship. But after Jasper tries to "kill her" she decides to cut ties with Edward out of Fear Edward does not blame jasper! . But can a girl with no name and no memory of herself who has escaped government scientists help Edward out of his misery? and why did the girl fall from the sky?
1. Chapter 1

Extra Terrestrial By: LadyInume

I don't own Katy perry or twilight!

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

**Rated M for a reason**

**R&R**

**Summary: set during party of newmoon before breakup.**

**Edward "thinks" he and bella are fine in relationship. But after Jasper tries to "kill her" she decides to cut ties with Edward out of Fear(Edward does not blame jasper!) . But can a girl with no name and no memory of herself who has escaped government scientists help Edward out of his misery? and why did the girl fall from the sky?**

**Prologue: Falling in my pit of despair.**

It's Dark…

My World has gone black since my beautiful Comet comet was my Bella…well not mine anymore, she Took up Mike Newton(shivers). I never pinned for her to go date her stalker. In fact I never thought She would cheat on me with my enemy Jacob Fucking Black either she told me when we split and too my face! The audacity!

I just want to DIE in my Sorrow. My family and I are moving to Alaska with the Denali's maybe I should take up Tanya's offer…?

No. Wait I am not that DESPERATE..!

Yet…

I just…I just want to be happy with my true mate! I should have not been blinded by Bella! I will find my true mate I just have to wait.

I smile to myself and finally get out of my room and help pack with my family.

They all smiled when they saw giving me hugs left and right.

It felt…

Nice to be loved.

Like love? Let me know I know it's not much but I promise chaps will be longer!

- Lady Inume ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra Terrestrial By: LadyInume**

**I do not own twilight it belongs to SM!**

**Rated M for a reason**

**R&R**

**Summary: set during party of newmoon before breakup.**

**Edward "thinks" he and bella are fine in relationship. But after Jasper tries to "kill her" she decides to cut ties with Edward out of Fear(Edward does not blame jasper!) . But can a girl with no name and no memory of herself who has escaped government scientists help Edward out of his misery? and why did the girl fall from the sky?**

**Chapter 1: one of the fallen**

**Epov:**

I was hunting with my brothers we have moved to Seattle so I can cope with Her Leaving…

So Jasper and I sat on logs as we watched Emmett "play" with his "dinner". Until we heard a boom a few miles away.

Jazz and I look at eachother. Then he spoke.

"i'll wait for Emmett you hurry and check that out." He told me

Emmett was hurrying up with his dinner. So I ran at vampire speed to the sound. That's when I saw a huge crater with a girl lying on the ground she looked human but judging by the crater she was not human and she fell from the sky.

The Girl had a body models would die for, she had long black hair went down to her mid back , and with silver at the ends. She had long lashes and flawless pale skin she passed for a vampire except she had a heart beat. The only thing that made her not human was her long white feathery wings that splayed out from her.

I stared awestruck she was very beautiful. She seemed like a pure soul, like gods Angels themselves.

My brothers were jaw dropping when they saw her. I stepped cautiously to the girl's side.

"Miss? Are you ok?" I asked in a calm voice

Her eyes fluttered open she had the most beautiful Blue Eyes I had seen. They were blue as the sky.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I'm okay…Do you know where I am?" she asked in a melodic pure voice

I noticed her wings receded back into her body I also noticed she was naked.

I looked away and nodded yes to her answer and gave her my jacket to cover herself. I would be blushing if I were human…

I looked at my brothers and whispered "I'll take her home meet me there". They nodded and ran back.

"I'll take you to my house so u have better clothes. My sister Alice has some for you if you want." I looked down fiddling my thumbs.

She smiled and nodded once "Okay thank you so much!"

"I'll carry you I don't want you to get hurt" I said

She nodded again.

I picked her up in bridal style and ran home.

"what is your name?" she asked

"Edward Cullen" I said smiling gently

"Um…what is my name? I don't remember" she said sad.

I didn't want her crying so I said "I don't know but we'll call you angel if you like that."

She smiled 'thank-you, that's a fine name".

I smiled and raced home.


End file.
